familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Andrew Gill (1858-1935)
|long_name=George Andrew Gill |birth_year=1858 |birth_month=06 |birth_day=11 |birth_locality=Woodville, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1935 |death_month=10 |death_day=20 |death_address=Mayo Hospital |death_locality=Taree, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |remains_year=1935 |remains_month=10 |remains_day=22 |remains_address=Grave E/10, Anglican section |remains_locality=Dawson River Cemetery, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=Headstone: http://austcemindex.com/inscription?id=8247178 |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. GEORGE ANDREW GILL. Another old pioneer of the Manning has gone to his long rest, in the person of Mr. George Andrew Gill, of Dumaresque Island, at the age of 77 years. He first became ill some three or four months ago, following a severe attack of influenza, and was treated for a time in Nurse Cummins' private hospital, Taree. He recovered sufficiently to be able to return to his home, but a recurrence of the trouble caused him to again enter hospital, first at Nurse Cummins' Hospital and then at Mayo, where he died. He was very ill on Friday last and it was thought that the end was approaching, but he rallied. However, on Sunday morning he collapsed about 5 o'clock aud passed away about 9. The late Mr. Gill was a son of the late Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Gill, of Dumaresque Island, although he was born at Cundle. His parents shortly afterwards moved to the island where he had lived ever since. There were few men on the Lower Manning better known than Mr. George Andrew Gill. He never married. Following farming all his life, he always found time to devote a portion to civic duties. He was an original member of the Cundle Mutual Provident Society, which later changed its name to Cundle School of Arts, and he remained a member of the institute till the end, and held office at various times. He was a great lover of horse flesh and won enough blue ribbons with his stock—they were always top notchers—to cover two horses from end to end. He was a regular exhibitor at the Taree and Wingham shows, and his tastes in that direction were not alone confined to heavy draughts, for a couple of years ago he won a prize for a galloway hunter at Taree. He was a member of the M.R.A. and H. Association from the time it was started as a ploughing show, many years ago, and for very many years he was a member of the committee, until age compelled him to have a spell. Howeverr throughout the years he was an ardent supporter of the Taree show, and during his sickness he made many enquiries as to how it was progressing. For very many years he was a trustee of the Dawson cemetery, and was mainly responsible in having the road thereto dedicated a public road. He was appointed to the Commission of the Peace quite a long time ago. In his business and private life, no one ever had cause to question the integrity of the late Mr. George Andrew Gill, for his decisions were made after due deliberation and once made he adhered to them. His word was his bond in business ,and his private life was such as ensured for him the high regard and esteem of the community. Brothers and sisters surviving are: Messrs. E. J. Gill (Dumaresque Island) and David Manning Gill (Kolodong), Mrs. King (Sydney), Mrs. Carpenter (Waitara), Mrs. A. B. I. Walker (wlfe of a retired manager of the Commercial Bank, who over 40 years ago was attached to the Taree branch of that bank, and who now lives in Sydney), Mrs. T. R. Newton (Chatham) and Miss Mary Louisa Gill (Taree). One brother (Henry Gill) died in Sydney some years ago, and the following sisters are dead: Mrs. David Cowan (who died is Cundle a month ago), her husband having been a teacher, once in charge of Wherrol Flat school), Miss Sarah Gill {who died while a young girl), and Miss Laura Gill (who died as the result of an accident). The funeral took place yesterday (Tuesday), leaving the Church of England, Cundle, for the Dawson cemetery at 1.30. The Rev. Walter Latham officiated. Mr. W. T. Howard was the undertaker. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales